My Parents' Backstory
by CyndaquilFujiFudge
Summary: This story is the main character's parents' backstory. Only for a few chapters. This fic will continue in the Naruto Category.In chapter 1, I'm sorry for the spacing and his dad's name is spelled as Sousuke. Sorry.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I sit on the couch and look at my child sleeping...Keita is probably getting ready for dinner. It's too bad Shigure can't be here. I promised dad that I would make one of my sons a trainer.

I can't let Shigure know about this so when he grows up, he'll live thinking that his parents and his only brother are dead. I'm sure he'll be an excellent trainer just like me. As for the child sleeping next

to me, Setsuya'll definitely be a great Shinobi. This lil' kid might even be Hokage. The reason I'm with Keita, the reason Shigure and Setsuya are born…are all because of this:

My brothers and I are surrounded by chicks as usual. They probably gathered because they saw us battling again. Heh, I won this time. Hiro's enjoying himself again and Tetsuya's spending time with his

girl. I don't get that guy. I think it's difficult sticking with just one and it's a waste of time with lots of hassles. Being single means you could flirt with many girls as much as you want. You won't have some

woman yelling at you for playing with another chick. I don't need one anyway. I have all these chicks to satisfy me. I know they're only here because we're one of the strongest trainers and we're the sons

of the famous pokemon professor. It's not because of that "love" Tetsuya talks about. The ladies we're all crowding but there was this one that caught my eye. Blonde curly hair and green eyes…she's

beautiful. Nice way to kill time. I dashed towards her.

"Hey there, beautiful," I grinned.

"Hello," The girl answered.

"What could be your name?" I asked.

Whoops, I attracted a lot of attention. Haha, I sense dark aura from behind. My brothers don't even bother to look since they're busy.

"Keita Sarutobi, and yours?" She replied.

"Souske Teshirogi," I answered back.

Hmm, she doesn't seem amazed seeing a brown-haired guy with topaz eyes. How boring. Nah, she'll open up later. No one could resist my charms. Most especially a beautiful girl like her.

"I'm hungry. Wanna join me and eat ramen? It's my treat." All the girls screamed because I rarely ask this.

"Sure, I never refuse a treat," Keita answered.

We were heading to the ramen house while the girls were glaring. She was muttering something which I could understand.

"This is a good way for Kanako not finding me…This guy seems to have problems too, asking a stranger to eat ramen with him," she muttered.

"Excuse me? Oh and I was wondering…You don't know _me_?" I asked rudely.

"Well, sorry. I don't know much people from here," she answered with no malice.

"That's weird. _Anyone_ would know me even if they were in another region. Which region are you from anyway and who's Kanako?"

"Kanako's my friend. I'm from the….Leaf region?" She said with doubt.

"Leaf region? What the hell is that? Some secret island?"

"…"

"Look, the only regions are Kanto, Sinnoh, Johto and Hoenn. You're hiding something aren't you?"

"No I am not. H-how could you say so? I'm from the Hoon region!" She exclaimed.

"Hah! See that! You're hiding something! Tell me what it is or I'll call officer Jenny!" I replied.

"What right do you have to know?"

"Fine! Be that way!"

I ran towards the police station nearby. Something dashed in front of me. It was her. She blocked me. That speed…could she be a Kunoichi? This is bad. I might get attacked. I'll have to be seen being

beaten by a girl. People would definitely look down on me. I decided to fight. I got my pokeball and summoned Electivire.

"Electivire! Use Thunderbolt!"

My Electivire attacked but she created a giant rockr using weird hand signs. The giant rock was crushed to pieces but she wasn't affected at all. I was planning to attack more but her she said something.

"You should stop this! Fine, I'll explain why I'm here as long as you don't cause a ruckus and you won't tell anyone!"

"Good enough for me," I answered.

"I'm a Kunoichi from the hidden Leaf village. I just went roaming around here for once. I have a week off from missions so I decided to visit this place."

"Oh, okay. We're the same. I want to kill time and have some fun too. I won't tell your little secret with one condition…." I smirked.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Be my girlfriend. I want to know how it feels like having a hassle. Tetsuya always rants about how nice it is. I want to see how the girls react too," I said excitedly.

"You think this is a _hassle_? I am so not agreeing with this. You're the worst guy I've ever met," her first time speaking rudely.

"Fine, I'll tell everyone," I threatened.

"Okay, Okay! I'll do it! Ugh, I'll get in trouble because of you!"

"Glad we agree. Now I think we should start by eating ramen?" I smiled.

We went there again and I ordered two bowls. I decided to ask more since I'm curious.

"What kind of reputation do you have in your village?" I asked.

"I'm the Hokage's daughter and I just turned chunin a month ago."

"Hokage's the leader of the village right? My dad despises him."

"Yeah, there wouldn't be anything like this if you're father didn't go against Shinobi," she said.

"Not that I particularly hate it, my dad just says that we should just tame pokemon instead of using chakra," I answered.

"Oh, I see. Enough of that though. Why do you think it's a hassle being in a relationship?" she asked.

"It's better being like this. My mom left when I was young. When I grew older, I realized that she just pretended to love dad because she wanted to be known. Turns out she loved another man. I don't

want to experience the same thing," I explained.

"Then why do you want me to be your girlfriend?"

"Just for fun. I also want to prove Tetsuya wrong."

"So you're already sure this won't work out well?"

"Of course, you love another guy don't you?"

"Sorry but no, " she replied.

"Hmph, whatever. I know this won't turn out good. Just look at us now."

"Don't get me wrong. I'm only agreeing to this for the sake of my your father not finding out that there's an enemy in your territory.

A girl with black hair barged in while me and Keita were talking. She looked at Keita with a surprised face.

"Keita! I can't believe you found a date while running away from me! You got a gorgeous one too!"

"He isn't-" I interrupted her before she could finish.

"Nice of you to notice. I'm Souske Teshirogi and you're Kanako?"

"How'd you know my name?" She smiled sweetly.

"Oh, Keita told me she ran away from you," I smiled back.

"I found you anyway Keita," she grinned.

"Since you're here Teshirogi might as well treat you too," Keita looked at me.

"Oh come, on. Call me Souske," I replied.

"Yeah, whatever. Sit here Kanako."

"Sure!" Her friend said with delight.

I had a feeling this is going to be a lot of fun. I'm supposed to take a vacation from training so this is what I'll do.

End of Chapter

"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Want another bowl?" I asked.

"No thank you," she answered.

"Another ramen bowl pops," I ordered.

"Sure, son," I was a regular so pops here is used to me.

"Here you go. I'll leave you two alone," he smiled.

I was eating quietly. There was awkward silence so I decided to say something. Heck, she seemed troubled. Must be with the deal I had with her. Hmmm… Maybe

I should try joking around. Don't get me wrong, I just want to avoid these type of situations.

"A gay baby's being born," I said.

"How do you know?" She didn't get my humor.

"Everytime there's awkward silence, a gay baby's being born," I explained.

"Oh," Was all she could say.

Gah…for what purpose am I doing this anyway? Just to goof around I guess. Damn, maybe I should let this deal slip. Waste o' time. I should focus on training for the league. She's got business too anyway.

"Ya know, maybe we shouldn't push through with this," I said.

"Could it be that you're softening up? How fast," she laughed.

"Don't get the wrong idea! I just think it's a waste o' time and I should focus on training!" I said.

"No, let's continue this," she said.

"What's this? You're falling for me aren't ya?" I grinned.

"You're helpless…with that attitude of yours, you think a girl's going to take you seriously?"

"Just so you know, girls are in my house everyday."

"Stupid, that's not what I meant."

"I know, there's just waiting for me the choose one of 'em."

"How could you say girls can't be trusted when you haven't even tried being in a relationship with one?" she said.

"Isn't it obvious? My mom's—"

"Your mom and dad's situation is different."

"Fine, let's see if you're right." Damn, she got me. Hmph, I don't have any choice but to continue this. I'll show her.

"Just make sure you won't fall for me," she copied what I said.

"Like hell I will," I replied.

I walked her to the hotel she was staying with her friend. Her friend left after finishing her food. Pretty grateful if you ask me. I kissed her cheek. She blushed at

what I did. She slapped me in response and went inside the hotel. I smiled. She wouldn't bother talking to me tomorrow because of what I did right?

I opened the unlocked door of my house as always. My brothers don't worry since they're Pokemon could beat the crap outta any burglar as they say. Saw the two eating cold pizza while watching tv. I got one without even bothering to ask.

"How'd it go?" Hiro asked.

"Oh, I stole her heart," I barked with laughter.

"You two hooked up?" Hiro questioned.

"Hell yeah."

Tetsu just sighed at my response. Hiro didn't seem to care whether I was serious or not. He understood me anyway. Unlike the other one. He's been steady with

his girl for a long time. Not that I didn't like his girl, just sense something 'bout her. It's just a hunch and if I dare tell Tetsu, he'll beat the crap outta me. After I finished my pizza, I brushed my teeth and head to my room. Laid down my bed and thought about the stuff that happened today. She didn't refuse..man, I still have a conscience and I don't intend on doing anything rash to her. I'll…zzz

"Wake up, man!" Hiro said.

"Ugh…what is it?" I replied.

"Dame's waitin' for ya!" He smirked.

"Those girls again?" I asked.

"Nah, told them you got a girl," he grinned.

"Oh…wait! She's waiting for _me_?"

"Yeah, why're you so surprised?"

"Nothin'. Tell her to wait.

Hiro left the room and seemed unsatisfied with my answer. I got up and took a shower. Let's take a break today. Don't feel like training. I went out of my room and smelled something tasty. I saw my two brothers chowing down. It's been a while since someone cooked breakfast for us. Eh…who the hell would cook breakfast for us anyway? I saw someone come out of the kitchen. It was her. Her blonde wavy hair was tied. She put my plate in the table. There was eggs and steak with mashed potato.

"American style," I didn't take my eyes off the plate.

"Yeah, eat up," She smiled.

"Don't mind if I do."

"Hiroshi-san, Tetsuya-san, leave the plates there. I'll wash it."

"Nice girlfriend you got Sousuke. You might have a change of heart with her. I had a little chat with her when you were still asleep," Tetsu said.

(Note: Tetsu and HIro are nicknames.)

"Thanks for the meal~" Hiro said.

"Sure, I'll cook for you in dinner too," Keita said.

"Thank you very much Keita-san," Tetsu thanked.

They both went out the dining room and she started to eat too.

"You didn't have to wait for me. I wake up late," I broke the silence.

"What are you talking about? I just wasn't hungry that time."

"…" Nice.

After we finished eating, she got the plates and I brushed my teeth. Shinobi or whatever you call 'em don't experience riding motorcycles right? Maybe I should let her experience it. Heh, I'll make sure she has fun. Nice of her to come back after I kissed her yesterday. I hope she's not doing this outta pity. I don't know what's she planning but I might as well find the reason why she still agreed to this.

"Done," she interrupted my thoughts.

"Let's go outside," I said.

I got my keys and revved the engine. It fascinated her.

"First time seeing one?" I asked.

"Yes," she answered.

"Hop on," I grinned.

She sat at the back and hugged me. It was exciting me for some reason. I just grinned at the moment. We went around the whole town with speed. I looked back to see her face and both our faces were inches away. My motorcycle hit a tree! Damn it! We both fell and I pinned her down. Both of us wore the same expression.

"Damn…sorry, I was careless," I apologized to stop the awkward situation.

"Don't worry about it," she said.

I got up and checked my motorcycle. There was damage all right. Good thing I saved enough money. I'll visit the shop tomorrow.

"Hey…Do ya mind coming back again tomorrow?" I asked.

"Sure," she said.

"I'll visit the bike shop tomorrow. Maybe you should check it out too."

The thing still worked and I took her back to the hotel again. I didn't notice that it was pretty late already. I got home and my brothers weren't here. I just saw pops. He's tired from research as usual. He's sinked himself into his research. Pops has been depressed ever since mom left. Always smiling like that. It annoys me. He never really talked to us too.

"Why don't ya take a break?" I said.

"Nothing's more important than research. You should focus on your training too Son." He smiled.

"Yeah, sure whatever," I shouldn't have talked to him. It was no use anyway.

I don't wanna turn into that kind of person. Remember Sousuke…you're just doing this for fun and nothing else…I was too lazy to change so I fell asleep.

End of Chapter

Cyndaquil: Hey guys! Read my pal's fic too. Kyou afterstory. A worthwhile Clannad fic. . MU D 's fic might entertain you. Hope you look forward for the next chapter. ^^


End file.
